A Vigil of Deca-Phoebs
by Casa Circe
Summary: KACXA WEEK 2018, Day Three: Constellations/Stars. Every night since the explosion, Acxa kept her eyes on the sky, watching for any sign of Voltron, and for the paladin who she hoped had survived the battle.


**Kacxa Week 2018 Day 3**

 **Constellations/Stars**

 _ **A Vigil of Deca-Phoebs**_

 **NOTE:**

 _I really liked this prompt and so I enjoyed putting together this one-shot, mostly from Acxa's perspective. It's a short, contemplative peace that may not be explicitly about Kacxa but still tackles their connection somehow. I hope you like it._

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Every night since the explosion, Acxa kept her eyes on the sky, watching for any sign of Voltron, and for the paladin who she hoped had survived the battle. Patiently, she watched and waited, never faltering, never doubting that the defender of the universe would re-emerge from the void.

Dark days followed that mysterious duel, proof of the vital role Voltron played in maintaining order in the universe. Lotor and Voltron's disappearance gave the Galra ample excuse to continue their hostilities against each other and against the rest of the galaxy. After Lotor's betrayal, Acxa no longer knew where she belonged, and she distanced herself from Zethrid and Ezor, who were only too glad to take advantage of the chaos.

The disillusioned warrior went into seclusion, observing as various events unfolded that made her fear for the future. She could not just volunteer to support the Voltron Coalition, not after her history with Lotor. She wanted to prove herself useful to the cause, but she was not sure of how she would go about this. She discreetly listened to those supporters who still held out hope that Voltron would return but she also watched even some of the most passionate advocates gradually lose hope. But she refused to succumb to despair.

"I know you're out there somewhere," she thought, sending a silent message into the unknown, hoping that it would somehow reach its recipient. Some part of her even imagined that her wish could be enough to bring him back. It was a ridiculous notion, and she chided herself for it.

And yet, she could not stop her eyes from searching the stars for him. If anyone could survive such a catastrophe, it would be the paladins of Voltron. The legendary armor would surely have protected them from the over exposure to quintessence.

Some inexplicable force convinced her that she must not end her vigil, not for a moment. Voltron would return, and she would do her part to help them succeed. And though it took some time for her to admit it to herself, she eventually admitted that she was waiting for him in particular. The paladin of the Black Lion. The member of the Blade of Marmora. The black-haired warrior she could never bring herself to kill.

She had grown to respect and admire him after all the occasions that their paths had crossed, hostile or otherwise. He seemed to be a taciturn soldier but with a strength of conviction that made her see while his co-paladins looked to him as a leader. He was a skilled fighter and a loyal companion. She knew that much.

But there were also moments where she sensed that he, not unlike herself, was still somewhat lost in the world. He was trying to find his place in the universe, to learn about himself and where he truly fit in. She was familiar with the sensation. Once, she had believed that her place was by Lotor's side, fighting for his vision of the future. Lately, she was not so sure, and she hesitated to follow yet another charismatic leader who would only mislead and deceive her. Only she could choose her destiny.

He was nothing like Lotor. And Acxa was convinced that if there was anything else left for her to accomplish in that life, it was to help him and Voltron achieve the peace that the universe was denied.

So Acxa kept her eyes on the stars, searching, waiting, hoping.

Until one fateful day, three deca-phoebs later, the familiar figure of Voltron re-appeared, a burst of radiance in a world that had been plunged into darkness. At that moment, Acxa knew which path she should take.

The stars had shown her the way.


End file.
